five_nights_at_ryders_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey(Fanon)
Kasey '''is a female grayish Wolf Husky Animatronic Dog. She is the PAW Patrol's tracking & technology pup. '''Kasey belongs to Dragons19 Bio TBA Personality ' All together Kasey is responsible, polite, funny, and brave. Kasey loves to be one of the main cast of the PAW Patrol cast. She loves her job and loves having the pups and Ryder as great friends. However she does get sassy and even offended time-to-time. She is the second most active on with Ryder being first, Chase being third, and Zuma being fourth. She rarly remembers her past. •'In Night-''' During the night, Kasey is sneaky like Ryder, quiet, and a bit violent. Kasey would even stay a room or two away from Ryder often for some odd reason. She normally dosen't go soft on scary the guards and loves torching them slowly. Kasey glitchies ofthen but not as much that Ryder does. •'In Day-' During the day, Kasey is easy to program with and normally follows her profile controls easily. She is also rather very happy during recording times and hyper and playful during tour hours when childern comes for a tour or even just to play. Kasey basically tries to keep kids away from Ryder as much as she can as she is trying to prevent another attack. She can't shake the bite of 1987 out of her head, along with 1983. Despite that during the night time she's possessed by a pup, she doesn't like to see blood during the day time, it makes her uneasy. '''Appearence Kasey is a wolf hybrid animatronic dog that has light gray and a bit of tan fur uptop of her body, white on her belly, midtail, and a bit of black and gray on up on her forehead. She has light blue eyes and a black nose. Her irises are normally of a blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black. She, Ryder, Chase, and Zuma are the only four animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Friendships & Relationships~ Ryder~ Kasey has a hidden secret crush on her leader. She loves him with all her heart and doesn't know how to tell him. Kasey loves his power outage jingle and normally hums along; and not to mention comes up with lyrics with it as well. She loves to hang out with Ryder when the studio is closed on sundays. She tells him jokes and just chat. Golden Ryder~ Kasey is good pals with Golden Ryder and enjoys doing a chat with him. He is like a brother she never had. Sometimes Kasey knows what he's thinking and is normally his voice since his voice box is broken. Kasey gave him a nickname, Goldie, and so after she calls him that from now on. Rubble~ TBA Everest~ TBA Zuma~ TBA Known Animatronic Family~ Sapphire- mother Hunter- father Twix- sister Shadow- brother Valley- aunt Despereaux- uncle Ryder- husband '(future gen)'' Little Ryder- son '(future gen)'' Lily- daughter (future gen) Trivia & Gallery Category:Dragons19's Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Dogs